Zell's Adventure
by Yorugami Ahou
Summary: Zell's mission to gain a GF has turned into an advemture that spanned ages. What will turn up next?


Title: Zell's Adventure  
  
1.1 Author: FalconIce and Kasa no Miko  
  
2 Disclaimer: FF 8 is not mine and will never be! *cry*  
  
3 Warnings: Weird humor na no da! Very weird humor!  
  
4 Pairings: None really…  
  
5 Rating: Pg nothing much here…  
  
6 Note: Just a little more self insert and all.  
  
7 Archive: http://www.geocities.com/twilight_wings  
  
8 Feedback: REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
"The world was filled with chaos and people were running everywhere. That was the time of the Apocalyptic Era." The teacher droned on.  
  
Zell was scribbling little drawings on how to kill the annoying history teacher. He was so immersed in his doodles that when somebody boomed out his name, he almost fell off his chair.  
  
"Zell Dincht!"  
  
Zell looked up from behind his fallen chair to see Instructor Quistis glowering at him. He sighed and dusted his clothes then jogged to the irritated instructor.  
  
"Zell... your SeeD test will be this afternoon. Report at the front gate precisely at four o' clock." Quistis said curtly, throwing him the don't–you-dare-be-late look.  
  
Zell gulped, nodded, and quickly leaped back to his chair.  
  
It was quarter to three and Zell was in his room tugging on his fighting gloves. He checked his school uniform to see if it was gleaming clean and was satisfied at what he found. He experimentally tugged to see if his gloves were fastened tight when his alarm clock signaled that it was already five minutes to four. He quickly combed his hair one last time and headed out at a run.  
  
*****  
  
Zell arrived at the front gate with a back flip that managed to raise one of the instructor's eyebrows. He proceeded to dust off his hands and grinned at the smiling instructor.  
  
"Excited, huh?" Quistis smiled.  
  
"Who wouldn't?" Zell's eyes practically sparkled with energy.  
  
"There is a little island in a middle of the lake near Timber. We have suspicions that there is a GF within the ancient ruins that was just recently excavated there," Quistis explained.  
  
"So why me of all people. I've barely started on studying for my SeeD test," Zell whined, scratching his head.  
  
"The weird thing is...it seems that some people reported hearing your name being whispered through the corridors."  
  
"Really?" Zell said, raising an eyebrow. "That's freaky."  
  
"The other thing is that everyone who have tried to enter the ruins have not ventured so far as the shoreline. So, Master Kramer asked me to take you..."  
  
"Me?" Zell almost screeched.  
  
"Yes you..." Quistis replied with irony." Now get on the train, we should be leaving a few minutes from now."  
  
Zell shrugged and bounced into the train, stopping only to give his irritated instructor a huge grin. Quistis muttered and boarded the train after.  
  
Zell scrutinized the train up and down. It was so cool! The plush red couch was so soft that for most of the half-hour ride, he napped on it and dreamt about nice and juicy hotdogs floating to his mouth. At the end of the journey, Zell was shaken awake by a smiling Quistis.  
  
"We there yet?" Zell asked as he wiped his blurry eyes.  
  
"Sleepy head we've been here five minutes already and I've been trying to wake you up the whole time!" Quitis glared at the yawning Zell on the plush couch.  
  
"Sorry...I was dreaming about my favorite topic..." his eyes sparkled at the thought then he sighed, "HOTDOGS!"  
  
Quistis shook her head and got out of the train with a happily skipping Zell trailing behind.  
  
They walked for what seemed like hours to Zell, for he felt that his feet would fall apart at any minute now. He looked ahead and could see nothing but more foliage and canopy. A scurrying caterchipillar crawled lazily by and a flying blue bug almost bit him as it buzzed by. Zell was starting to get really annoyed and a bit irritated by the endless trek when they broke out of the forest and came upon the sight of a beautiful clear lake. Zell could see the small ruins in the middle of the island.  
  
"S'that where we're going?" Zell pointed to the tiny island.  
  
Quistis nodded and started to gather her whip from the belt around her waist. Zell looked at Quistis and did the same with his gloves to prepare for the upcoming fight. He glanced at his hands then clenched them into tight fists. His first GF! This was so exciting!  
  
He jumped up and ran to the lake when a huge reptilian head burst from the waters. It was a Blue Dragon! He yelped, startled and then readied himself for a fight as he heard Quistis' whip crack behind him.  
  
He stared at the monster as it ambled its way to him. He squared his shoulders and readied his fighting stance. It glared at him, and Zell sensed his knees transforming into jelly as he recalled that Dragons were reputed to be very strong.  
  
It slinked closer, its blue fins swaying in the wind. Then when it seemed to launch itself at him, he braced his arms to receive the shock when all of a sudden, he felt huge blue arms encircling him.  
  
"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?!" he screamed.  
  
Quistis facefaulted then had a huge sweat drop behind her head.  
  
"Mistress has been waiting for you since the Pre Apocalyptic times! Been so long! Finally, you've arrived!" the huge Dragon seemed to be crying as it hugged Zell tighter.  
  
"Isn't this getting a bit awkward?" Zell said as a sweatdrop graced the back of his head.  
  
"Go on in! We've been waiting so long!" he ushered Zell on his back.  
  
"What're you planning to do?" Zell asked raising his eyebrow.  
  
"Climb unto my back and I'll take you there to my mistress!" the monster smiled at him.  
  
"O-o-okay..." Zell sweatdropped again as he wondered what kind of Mistress can control a Dragon and make it act so disarmingly happy when Dragons were normally grumpy and loners.  
  
"Woah!" Zell uttered as the huge Dragon dived into the sparkling lake taking Zell with it.  
  
Quistis twitched her eyebrow nervously as the Blue Dragon kidnapped the flailing, hysterical Zell before her eyes. Wonder what Headmaster Cid would say about this…  
  
Zell finally landed on the island and was sputtering curses at the shamed looking Dragon in front of him. Quistis shrugged and began to set up camp to wait for Zell to come out, twiddling her thumbs uneasily.  
  
  
  
Zell looked into the relatively easy maze in front of him. What kind of GF would protect itself with only a straight corridor towards the quarters probably housing the guardian spirit. From the look on the Dragon's face, the corridor was probably pretty safe. He sighed and shook his head in befuddlement.  
  
Zell entered a wide bright room that was covered wall to wall with sparkling diamonds. His eyes grew wide. Why didn't this tomb have any protection at all? He looked around the room searching for any booby traps but couldn't find any. His eyes fell on the diamond-encrusted tomb in the middle of the room.  
  
Cautiously approaching it, he carefully lifted the lid and gasped at the contents. A beautiful girl?  
  
The ethereal figure was very pale and she had golden hair that spiked a bit. Exquisite white wings enveloped her lovingly, and her delicate arms were crossed on her white-robed chest.  
  
So beautiful! He thought to himself, then suddenly drew in a breath as her curved lashes fluttered open, and huge blue eyes stared into his own sapphire ones.  
  
The maiden smiled and reached out to grasp his cheek with a soft hand. Zell could only stare at her, speechless. Then she started to inch slowly towards him, his heart fluttering in his chest.  
  
"HI!"  
  
Zell fell on the ground startled.  
  
"Did you actually expect me to kiss you? I didn't know you were such a hentai, Zell!" the girl grinned at him mischievously as he fought down a blush coloring his cheeks.  
  
"Then why did you do that?!" Zell glared at her.  
  
"Oh, NOTHING!" the girl replied innocently. Zell just glared at the girl even more.  
  
"Anyway, I'm the GF, FalconIce. Okay, no simpler way to say that. I'm extremely powerful and I've been waiting for you Zell. You can't imagine just how long."  
  
"Why me?" Zell asked as he cocked his head in puzzlement, the spirit hovering cross-legged in front of him.  
  
"You're very special!" she smiled.  
  
"Me?" he asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, you!"  
  
The girl landed softly on the ground and dust flew everywhere. Zell sneezed and the girl flew to him concerned and carefully curled her white delicate wings around him. He looked up at her and she smiled. "Hold on to me."  
  
He nodded his head and put his arms around her waist, as a warm tingly feeling seemed to caress his skin ever so softly. A flash of light erupted and Zell felt as if he were in paradise itself but the feeling quickly faded. They landed on the ground just outside Quistis' tent. Zell was still tightly clutching the girl's waist when Quistis came out and raised her eyebrow at the sight that welcomed her. "EHEM!"  
  
"You must be Quistis Trepe right?" the girl's voice inquired over his head and he glanced at Quistis who raised her brow even farther at the blush that was creeping up to his face, even as he futilely tried to conceal it!  
  
"I see you have made an acquaintance eh, Zell?" Quistis laughed at the flushed look in Zell's face as he disentangled himself from the girl who was smiling at him.  
  
"Quistis, I'd like you to meet GF FalconIce..." he smiled as innocently as possible which only succeeded in making him redder. Quistis did a curt bow.  
  
"I'd better get going now. You have done well, Zell. I'm glad you're safe. Make sure to report to Balamb within the week. You have been issued time off for now." She turned abruptly and disappeared into the darkness of the forest, leaving a puzzled Zell behind.  
  
"My, my, my, me and cute Zell, aallll aaallllooonnneee...."she smirked.  
  
Zell blushed deeper and started to his tent, which was thankfully set up by Quistis, but he suddenly tripped on something and fell face first to the ground.  
  
"What now?!" Zell muttered.  
  
He suddenly heard a purring at his feet, and struggled to see what he had tripped on. At the sight of the culprit, he collapsed and fainted.  
  
  
  
"Opal?" FalconIce asked the black panther-like thing that was currently entwined between the unconscious Zell's legs.  
  
"FalconIce?" it asked.  
  
"It's been a long time since I've seen the Opal Weapon around. What've you been up to lately?"  
  
"No one noticed me in the Apocalyptic Era, so now I am forced to meander around with no task whatsoever at hand..." Opal disentangled itself from Zell. "Who is this mortal?" she asked FalconIce.  
  
"The chosen one." FalconIce replied.  
  
"Him? Is he not a bit juvenile and amateurish?" it questioned dubiously as it sat on its haunches.  
  
"Give him time and he'll learn. Why don't you go with us then if you've got nothing better to do?"  
  
"Hmm…you are most certainly right. Why not? " Opal stood up and licked Zell on the face.  
  
8.1.1  
  
Zell woke up and found himself inside his tent. The GF he just acquired was sitting besides the bed dozing. Dozing? Since when did GFs need beds to sleep on?  
  
He raised himself and winced as a headache throbbed to life. He quickly remembered what happened to him and glanced around quickly for the black thing he saw earlier…and there it was, sprawled beside FalconIce, sleeping.  
  
Great! He now had a weird and an uncontrollable GF, and a cat thing that suddenly materialized out of nowhere, Zell thought as he studied the strange feline. It looked more robotic than anything he'd ever seen did, yet it appeared to function fluidly like a regular beast. Perhaps it was long lost artifact of the Apocalyptic Era. Would it still work?  
  
He crept to FalconIce's side and shook her awake.  
  
"Huh? Who? What? Where?" FalconIce mumbled groggily.  
  
"FalconIce?! What is that THING over there?!" Zell hissed, careful not to wake the aforementioned mechanical creature.  
  
"Oh, it's you, Zell," FalconIce smiled, getting up. "Oh! You mean Black Opal? It's a Weapon."  
  
"A weapon? Doesn't look like a fighting tool to me."  
  
"Not THAT weapon, you silly," FalconIce giggled. "A Weapon is a device made by the planet itself to protect the planet. Opal here has been wandering the world since its birth during the Apocalyptic Era. It seemed to have been overlooked by the warriors of those days."  
  
"And what's your story?" Zell demanded. "You may be my first GF, but I frickin' know that you don't act like one."  
  
FalconIce took a deep breath, then explained, "I'm the most ancient of all GFs and I've been waiting for a certain unique person who can properly take care of me and exploit my capabilities to the fullest and further be able to let me take out my life-long grudge against a certain Leonhart person."  
  
"Squall? Squall Leonhart?" Zell asked.  
  
"It's for me to know and for you to find out."  
  
"Oh, okay... Hey! Aren't you supposed to be in my head?"  
  
"Fine! If you want me in your head so much then, I'll go! Just remember that even if I'm in your head you can't control me still."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm not like any other GF. I'm unique...I have my own special capabilities." FalconIce glanced at Opal. "Oh! And by the way, Opal here is going with us. You can use it as an attack pet. It, like me, is also very powerful. So, watch it! Try not to aggravate either it or me cause one day you might wake up without a planet." FalconIce eyed Zell seriously, making him gulp.  
  
"We better find something to eat..." he suggested sweating under the intense glare.  
  
  
  
Zell was slowly munching on the steaks that they had just roasted over the fire. It was from the hindquarters of a T-rexaur, which Opal had killed…single-handedly. If it was THAT powerful, then Zell gulped at the thought of a furious FalconIce and Opal. Better, get on their good side and fast. As Zell was brooding, FalconIce was staring at the crystal clear night sky.  
  
"So beautiful," She sighed, gazing at the spectacle of tiny diamonds scattered across the heavens.  
  
"What?...oh...You haven't seen the night sky for a long time, have you?" Zell eyed the dreaming GF beside him.  
  
FalconIce shook her head, continuing to gaze up at the night sky.  
  
Zell smiled wistfully at her and just munched on his steak quietly, letting FalconIce watch the glittering stars up above. He suddenly felt something brush against his leg and when he looked down, he saw two crimson eyes staring at him as if wondering what he was thinking about.  
  
Zell smiled at Opal, then patted it on the head. It purred and fell asleep using his feet as pillows. Zell smiled once more, then turned to join FalconIce at stargazing.  
  
"Zell..." FalconIce called softly.  
  
"Hmmm...?" Zell replied his attention still on the stars.  
  
"People don't really appreciate you back at the Garden, do they?" she asked him, looking quietly at the boy beside her munching on a piece of steak.  
  
Zell was startled at the statement and choked on a piece of meat. What's with this GF anyway? Did this GF read his mind or something?  
  
"How'd you know?" Zell asked, eyeing the GF suspiciously. The silence in the glade was deafening as FalconIce's blue eyes stared deeply into his. Zell gulped feeling extremely conscious.  
  
Suddenly, FalconIce started laughing. Her head lolled back and she was clutching at her sides. Zell sputtered and started getting angry.  
  
He was just about to retort when FalconIce stared into his eyes and he was caught so deeply into them that his anger melted away. She smiled a sweet and silent.  
  
"I am your guardian and you are my master. Ever since you saw me...I was already linked to your mind. The very day you were born, I was there to comfort your cries, and when you were a kid, I was there to play with you." She sighed. "Destiny has claimed our lives and not only that...I also care for you Zell...I am like the family you never had...I have waited for this day from the time I existed in this world..." She looked at Zell and he could see the deep feelings within that gaze.  
  
" I...I...see...sorry..." Zell could feel his face flush and his words stumble as they came out of his mouth.  
  
He gasped as two warm arms encircled his body and drew him to a tight hug. He felt tears roll down from his eyes; he hadn't realized that he was crying until he buried his head in the crook of the warm shoulder that was hugging him.  
  
FalconIce just stayed silent as he clung on to her shoulder like it was the only thing keeping him alive. After a while, he calmed down enough to be able to talk without sobbing. FalconIce smiled at him and he felt his sadness wash away at that smile. He did feel as if she was his own little guardian angel.  
  
Before he could fully compose himself a high pitched keening sound erupted from the middle of the pitch-black forest. FalconIce seemed to be lost in a trance as she gazed straight into the forest. Then her eyes widened and she grabbed Zell by the wrist and dragged him deep into the forest with a sauntering Opal following.  
  
  
  
FalconIce had sensed the presence of a unicorn in deep distress. Out of the three thousand years of her sleep, she had only heard of a unicorn from a young boy whom she let in her tomb out of sheer boredom.  
  
The boy had thought that her mindspeak voice was God or something, and so spoke to her everyday. He had told her legends or stories his grandmother had shared with him. FalconIce smiled at the fond memory before purposely charging through the forest, dragging the sputtering Zell behind her.  
  
The forest track she had set them on was narrow, often going through bushes and around trees. It led to a huge clearing in the middle of the forest where a huge, towering Ochu was flailing its limbs at what looked to be a white horse. In truth, FalconIce could see the essence of the Unicorn was so rare that a sighting was only reported by young children once every millennium or so. The white flank of the Unicorn was smeared with mud and the beautiful golden mane was matted and crusted with muck.  
  
Zell gasped behind FalconIce, and pushed his way in front of her with his fists ready.  
  
FalconIce did a little gasp herself. How could Zell see the Unicorn when only the pure hearted and innocent could? She could see Zell eyeing up the monster to see if he had any chance of defeating him.  
  
Zell turned to her, and she nodded her reply as she transformed into her GF form. He smiled, as the woman who was FalconIce became the magnificent GF.  
  
White wings unfurled as the sky turned bright with light. The most beautiful bird came out. The crest made of stardust and feathers made out of shining light of a thousand burning stars. Eyes that glowed a lively blue shone on the head of the bird of the universe. It thrust its head up and flew towards the unsuspecting Ochu in the middle of the glade. Where she flew the ground turned black as night, but as her wings touched the Ochu, it disappeared in cosmic ray of darkness, ending the fight with an instant kill.  
  
It landed slowly and there was a bright flash of light. There in the middle of the glade where the Bird of the Universe stood was only a girl with golden hair panting with exhaustion.  
  
  
  
Zell gaped at the exhausted form of FalconIce; he bent down and touched her shoulder. He was surprised at how cold she was. He wrapped his arms around to give her comfort; she turned to look at him and smiled. He got up only at FalconIce's insistence that she was okay.  
  
Zell then headed out to see to the quivering form of the white horse. He touched its shoulder but then snatched it back as the horse almost bit it. It glared at him and then started glowing an angry yellow.  
  
Zell took an unconscious step back as the form melted into that of a beautiful maiden in white with a cascade of golden hair. Zell gaped some more as the maiden collapsed to her knees and cried, he was about to go to her when FalconIce settled a restraining hand on his shoulder.  
  
He glanced at her and she shook her head. He was about to protest when the loveliest voice started to speak. It was a symphony of music and light, the tones so rich and pleasant to the ear.  
  
"Why am I so alone? None care for me anymore...they shun the beauty of a crossbreed! They do not know the pain I suffer!" her eyes misted and she grabbed the nearest thing…which was a protesting Opal.  
  
She sobbed in the nook of Opal's neck. Opal started protesting vainly about how its armor would be ruined. However, she clung on and wept. Zell could only stare as his heart broke with pity at the plight of such a wonderful creature.  
  
Just then, the beautiful thing in the middle of the glade looked up at him. Her eyes were bluer than the deepest oceans and filled with sadness so great that his heart wept for her.  
  
"Why dost thou mock me with thine eyes, mortal man? Am I so ruined that mere mortals may look upon my visage?" she wept with even more sadness and her wail made the night itself cry for her.  
  
Zell glanced at FalconIce beside him, who was studying the creature with an intense glare. She boldly strode forward to the weeping thing in front of them.  
  
"Unisys! STOP THAT NOW!" she snapped.  
  
The girl looked up shocked, then glared at the figure of an irritated FalconIce before her.  
  
"FalconIce? Even the great Bird of the Universe shuns me..." she cried some more on the nook of the sweatdropping Opal.  
  
"Unisys...I have come not to shun you but welcome you to the world upon which you were born. This mortal here can see you only because he is pure and innocent of heart." She gestured at the wide eyed Zell.  
  
"Pure?" she asked, her tears slowing to a trickle. She laughed. "Men are not pure...even the Elders who are thousands of years old have not seen one! How am I to believe such a thing?" she laughed as tears cascaded once more down her cheeks.  
  
"Pure...?" Zell echoed the words of the sobbing and hysterically laughing Unysis in front of them.  
  
FalconIce turned around and glared at him. He could feel his will crumble under that heated gaze. "What?" he squeaked.  
  
"You're making this harder than it already is, you know!" She glared at him some more. He got the point and shut up.  
  
"Unysis...read his soul...and see for yourself..." FalconIce looked at Zell and he nodded, although a bit unsure about what was so pure about him.  
  
Unysis gazed at him, and she nodded, her eyes becoming serious, and her tears ceasing to flow. Her cascade of golden locks started to lift as she muttered what Zell thought to be an ancient incantation. He felt rather helpless at the moment as his deepest secrets was naked to the world.  
  
"So...pure..." she sat down heavily, the dust making a small cloud around her.  
  
She slowly melted into her horse form and before Zell could blink, huge beautiful wings erupted from the horse's back. It was a sight that took his very breath away. Golden light bathed the glade, her wings shone an unearthly blue as her individual feathers quivered in the gentle caress of the wind. She slowly lowered her head at him. Locking their gazes, Zell could feel his heart fluttering like a rabbit ready to bolt. Those peaceful blue orbs...  
  
"Zell Dincht...you are the receiver of the prophecy. The one who will save the world. Let us help thee in thine quest. This is what both our races will give. Our daughter who hath both the power of the unicorns and the pegasi..."  
  
Her eyes blazed and her wings stretched out to their full height. A beautiful aura seemed to shimmer around his body.  
  
"Forever shall she be bonded to your soul...Death be not the end for she will find you, no matter what. That will be our promise."  
  
Slowly the aura faded around Zell and he slumped into the arms of the angel before him. Those big blue eyes stared at his. Tears fell as she hugged him tight before the welcoming darkness took his sight.  
  
"Well now...I see that those stiff necks in the equine council has finally made up their stubborn old minds," FalconIce glanced at the weeping form who was hugging Zell ever so tightly as if he was her lifeline. "Would you please stop that! You're embarrassing me!" she gestured, pointing her hand at the Unysis.  
  
"O, Great Bird of the Universe. I thank thee for taking pity upon me..." Unysis eyed the slumped form in her arms. "You have given me the most honorable status one can have...and that is to protect a mortal's life...one who is pure and innocent..."  
  
With that she slowly drifted off to sleep, snuggling ever closer to the warm body in her arms. Thank you...Zell, for giving me back my joy and my will to live...  
  
  
  
FalconIce opened her eyes wide at the first light of morning. She yawned as the heat of the early morning sun warmed her skin.  
  
"Aaaaahhhhh....mmmmmm...." She rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She almost fell over Black Opal who just flickered to life after recharging.  
  
"FalconIce?" Opal asked, its red eyes dim as her internal nanomachines started their work of keeping it alive.  
  
''Go back to sleep Opal...I got something to do alone, and it doesn't involve any of you..."  
  
Opal nodded an agreement. "I shall inform Zell when he arises," it murmured as it laid back down, the red light in its eyes dimmed yet again in sleep.  
  
Koorime smiled at the understanding nature of her long lost friend. "Gotta go do my business..."  
  
At that she trudged off into the deep forests. She hoped that she would be back soon, at least in less a week.  
  
  
  
Zell had been trying to communicate to his stubborn GF all morning, but as stubborn as she was, he wasn't having any success. He sighed as the voice of his GF resounded in his mind.  
  
"Can't you get it in your head, Zell?! I gotta do this alone, you hear? ALONE! I can't bring any of you..." she said in a very serious tone.  
  
"But!" Zell protested.  
  
"I'll be back okay so don't worry..." And with that, she shut off her mind from him.  
  
He sighed and sat back down. Unysis sat down beside him and looked into his deep blue eyes, worried.  
  
"What did the Great Bird of the Universe say?" she asked her eyes full of worry.  
  
Zell smiled at her and remembered that he had always wanted to ask her about that title she gave to his GF FalconIce. "Why do you call her The Great Bird of the Universe?" he asked his eyebrows furrowing.  
  
"Did you not know of the prophecy of the Universe and it's protectors?" she asked, slight amusement in her eyes.  
  
"Protectors?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Unysis giggled in front of him. She then turned to him and smiled a sweet and sincere smile. " Well, it's kinda like this human..."  
  
  
  
FalconIce sensed the dark presence before her. It was another GF. She knew of this presence before and realized it was probably Kitiara, the mercenary GF. FalconIce ran her hand through her short-cropped hair. This was gonna be one of those long afternoons.  
  
Kitiara turned to look at the new arrival. FalconIce gave her an equally serious look. Kitiara still wore that annoying face cover. She still had that liking to black, and probably under that hood was the same red hair that she always wore in ponytail. She has the greenest eyes I've ever seen, noted FalconIce to herself.  
  
"So what do you want this time?" FalconIce arched her eyebrow at the dark figure. Kitiara looked surprisingly unperturbed as the GF FalconIce strode closer.  
  
"Me....? What I'm here for is none of your business....FalconIce...." Kitiara said in a voice that sounded like a growl.  
  
"Same tacky attitude, huh? Will you never change?" FalconIce said as she sat down on a nearby moss-covered rock. "Can't say I'd like it very much if you changed though..."she continued.  
  
"And you haven't changed a bit, have you, FalconIce?" Kitiara replied.  
  
"No...Let's stop with this talk...get down to real business, Kitiara..." she clipped.  
  
"Impatient are we?"  
  
"Stop it!"  
  
"Well.... It's none of your business!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"I'd better be going already..."  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"See'ya next time...FalconIce!" Kitiara walked off into the forest, her cape billowing behind her.  
  
FalconIce just helplessly stared at the back of the disappearing GF before her. She'd met Kitiara a few years ago and it wasn't the most unpleasant of meetings. She had actually enjoyed the tacky GF's company for a while...until of course, she knew the real reason why Kitiara was staying with her. She'd been summoned to kill me...but somehow...I guess she grew fond of me.  
  
FalconIce sighed. Her friend was one of those types that housed a whole lot of mysterious backgrounds. FalconIce sighed yet again and began trudging back to Zell and the others.  
  
  
  
Zell was trudging back and forth across the glade. Goddamnit! He 'd been trying to contact FalconIce for the last few days and well...he didn't get anything at all. He thought about what FalconIce said that they weren't linked like that. He sighed again and scruffed his on the worn out grass underneath him.  
  
A few days ago, Unysis had explained to him the role of FalconIce and he'd gone all gaga and starry-eyed at the end of the story. He felt his cheeks flush. Man! That was so embarrassing...but if the story was as true as she said it...this was one problem that wasn't gonna be easy to get rid of.  
  
FalconIce was the Bird of the Universe...who controlled life and death. Unysis had told him that she had suddenly resigned her post and the gods were pretty much mad at her but she wouldn't tell them the reason...but Zell knew better and his heart ached for her. She had given up most of her powers and her exalted position to be with him. Zell sighed again.  
  
Suddenly the bushes parted to reveal the outline of a woman...spiky blonde hair, happy grin, and most especially the deep blue eyes.  
  
"Oi! What'cha doin Zell?" She eyed him up and down before continuing." You were waiting for me? Why Zell...never knew you cared...." she grinned. Zell could feel his eyebrow twitching. He sighed and went over to greet her but then he was cut off as a black form zipped past him.  
  
"Grrrrrr....." Opal eyed FalconIce with a deathglare. "Baka! Where have you been? I have been worried sick thinking the enemy has captured you or something!" she scolded in mindspeak.  
  
"Wai! You're so mean, Opal.... *sniff* I was just seeing to something." FalconIce pretended to cry. Opal, being an intelligent creature, didn't fall for it though.  
  
"How long does it take to rendezvous with someone anyway? You have been missing for several days!!! What was I supposed to think?" Opal glared at Koorime. Her eyes were sparkling a heated red. FalconIce cringed.  
  
"Gosh! You're soooo mean!"  
  
"FalconIce! You're back!" a cheery voice greeted as Unysis emerged into the clearing. "And I was just enjoying my stay alone with Zell…" she added with a playful frown.  
  
Zell felt his cheeks redden.  
  
"So, did you encounter her?" Opal hissed to FalconIce.  
  
"Who's her?"  
  
"You know…HER…"  
  
"Um…yeah…"  
  
"And?"  
  
"Well…she didn't say much."  
  
"No surprise."  
  
Zell glanced back and forth at the conversation taking place before him, each sentence spinning his mind in confusion. Finally, not taking any more of it any longer, he raised his voice and asked, "Will someone please tell me what's going on?!"  
  
Silence fell upon the group as the others stared back at him. At last, FalconIce stepped forward.  
  
"I'm sorry, Zell, for not telling you earlier," she apologized. "I had sensed a GF friend's presence a few miles away this morning, and I couldn't help but wonder what Kitiara was doing all the way here from her stomping grounds in the Esthar continent. I was worried that she was up to no good, and so set off to find her."  
  
Zell raised an eyebrow. "Why would you be worried that she was up to no good? Isn't she your friend?"  
  
FalconIce nodded her head. "She is. But Kitiara is a mercenary GF, neither good nor bad. She does whatever her master commands, no matter how evil his or her intentions may be. She once attempted to kill me, too, under orders of the gods— I mean…"  
  
"Worry not, FalconIce," Unysis beamed. "I already shared your tale with him."  
  
FalconIce glanced hesitatingly at Zell, then resumed, "Anyway, for some reason, Kitiara chose to spare my life, and we've become friends ever since…Although she doesn't act very much like one," she added, thinking back on how Kitiara oftentimes brushed her off with curt remarks.  
  
Zell gaped wide-eyed at her. "Whoa." Suddenly, he stopped, as if recalling something utterly important. "You know what? I just remembered…I'M SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE GARDEN TODAY!!!"  
  
FalconIce and Unysis yelped in surprise and rushed off at inhuman speeds in the direction of the Garden, leaving a futilely sprinting Zell behind.  
  
"Hey, wait!" Zell called. "I'M supposed to be in class, not you!" He stopped as something nudged his arm. "Huh?"  
  
"Climb onto my back," Opal commanded.  
  
Zell did so dubiously. "Can you catch up to them?"  
  
Opal turned and glared. "Do you dare underestimate the powers of an ancient Weapon? I hope you take your words back, human, and make sure to hold on tight!"  
  
With that, it released a burst of speed that could rival that of a jet's, forcing Zell to hang on for dear life at its neck as the G-effect attempted to pry him off the Weapon's back.  
  
"Oh, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii--------!"  
  
  
  
"Oh, Zell, *giggle giggle*"  
  
"Your hair…hm hm hm…"  
  
"Hey, Dincht! Is that a new look?"  
  
"Whoa, Zell man! Bad hair day or what?"  
  
Zell bent his head down and fought down the blush creeping up to his face as he hurried towards the elevator.  
  
He finally reached the top of the steps and punched the up button with a thumb, frowning at his reflection on the shiny steel elevator doors. What a mess…his hair looked like it was blowdried too much. He fumbled with his bangs for a few moments, struggling to make his perpetually blown away blonde hair flat and straight.  
  
"It looks fine to me," a voice whispered in his mind.  
  
"Oh, shut up," Zell snapped. "If you didn't leave me behind, I wouldn't have to ride that thing with built-in rocket boosters or something."  
  
"Hey, at least Opal got you to the Garden in time," FalconIce defended. "And it doesn't have rocket boosters. That was its top speed. You should be grateful that it exerted all that effort for you."  
  
All of a sudden, the elevator doors opened with a ding, and Instructor Trepe stepped out. "Why, hello, Zell," she greeted, nodding her head. "Just in time. We're having our class in the Training Center today. See you there in five minutes." She strolled past him into the hallway.  
  
"Five minutes? Can you show me around the Garden? Huh? Huh?" FalconIce pleaded excitedly.  
  
"No," Zell told her. "Maybe next time. But right now, I'm going back to my dorm to fix my hair."  
  
  
  
"What are those THINGS?" FalconIce shuddered with repulsion as they entered the training grounds.  
  
Zell glanced over at a couple of SeeD students battling two large swaying plant-life. He watched as one of the creatures spewed Gastric Juice on one of the students, then he replied, "Those are Grats. They're the most common monsters in the Training Grounds. And they really stink when you kill them."  
  
"Um…Zell? Who were you talking to?"  
  
Zell turned to see Quistis cocking her head and his classmates gaping back at him.  
  
With a sheepish grin, Zell skittered over to where they were, a sweatdrop forming on the back of his head. "Uh…no one! Just no one!" he replied.  
  
Quistis shook her head sadly, then faced the class. "For today, we shall be battling T-Rexaurs. Yup…real, live, lethal T-Rexaurs. Each one of you shall have one GF junctioned, and you may use whatever magic you have at your disposal. Okay, group into threes and disperse. First one to get here with a T-Rexaur claw earns ten points. Go!"  
  
Zell moved quickly towards the west side of the training grounds with a couple of his classmates. He glanced around alertly, his blue eyes scanning for any sight of a T-Rexaur.  
  
All of a sudden, an enormous roaring reptile burst out of the nearby tangle of trees and leaped at them, barely missing Zell as he dodged to the side.  
  
"Psyche yourself up, baby!" Zell whooped as they engaged in combat. He glanced at his array of magic and asked the others, "Yo, got any Sleeps?"  
  
The bespectacled girl and the braided boy checked their magic inventory, and both shook their heads.  
  
"Blinds?"  
  
None.  
  
"Slows?"  
  
None either.  
  
Zell let out an annoyed grunt as he got in some punches at the T-Rexaur. "Man! What about your GFs?!"  
  
"Um…I have an Ifrit," The girl replied.  
  
"Only got a Quezacotl," the braided boy added.  
  
Zell slapped his forehead in exasperation, then barely missed the razor sharp teeth of the T-Rexaur. Geez! They were going out into battle with a T- Rexaur without a Shiva GF! How were they supposed to— Hey, wait a second!  
  
When Zell's turn came up, he summoned forth the Bird of the Universe, FalconIce. Orbs of glowing energy revolved around him, then suddenly stopped and vaporized into thin air. What the hell?! What was going on?  
  
Glancing around, Zell saw what the problem was……FalconIce, in her human form, was off frolicking near the trees, chasing a timid Grat.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zell bellowed, a nerve throbbing in his temple.  
  
FalconIce glanced up and grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Zell! I was just—"  
  
Zell sighed and shook his head sadly. "Come over here and get rid of this T- Rexaur," he said.  
  
FalconIce flashed a peace sign. "No prob!"  
  
  
  
Meanwhile, in the next continent, in the magnificent, technologically- advance city of Esthar, an evil lurked. It slithered about the city stealthily, searching for the next victim of its sinister exploits.  
  
Aha! A well-dressed gentlemen was sitting on a bench reading a newspaper. Just the mortal for its malevolent whims.  
  
Creeping towards him with a foul aura, it scuttled over behind the man and loomed above him menacingly, a wicked grin on its besmirched face. And with one swift move, it struck down upon the mortal.  
  
"Oh my god! Where did that rain cloud come from?!"  
  
The man leapt up to his feet, drenched and soggy as he ran towards the nearest building, wailing like a nutcase.  
  
The miniature nimbus cloud cackled at his victory, still hovering over the wet bench he had just poured torrents of rain upon. "HAHEHIHOHU!!!" he hailed, his vaporous body rippling with mirth. "Now people shall never feel safe about being outdoors when I, Demon Catastrophe, am still around! Soon, they shall grovel before me and beg me to leave them dry everytime they go out! And then…I SHALL RULE THE WORLD! HAHEHIHOHU!!!"  
  
"Can you please stop that annoying laugh? It's killing me."  
  
Demon Catastrophe whirled around, spotting his subordinate stepping out of the shadows. "Ahh, but you can't die, Kitiara. You are a GF, after all. However, when I rule the world, I shall grant you the privilege of finally being able to rest in peace! HAHEHIHOHU!!!"  
  
Kitiara rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. How demeaning it is to have for a master a pathetic mutant cloud who couldn't even conjure up a real storm and who is light years away from even ruling the world. Unfortunately, she could not be released until either she or this stupid, pitiful excuse for a villain dies.  
  
"Aha!" Demon Catastrophe stormed, spotting another victim. "An old lady crossing the road! She I must drench with my unholy fluids of precipitation!" With that, he zoomed over to the poor human.  
  
Kitiara rolled her eyes once more then, stood akimbo as Demon Catastrophe carried out his idiosyncracy.  
  
  
  
"Whoa, you and your group got back here in record time, Zell. I have never encountered anyone who could kill a T-Rexaur that fast. Congratulations!"  
  
Zell blushed a little and fidgeted bashfully at Instructor Trepe's praise. After being granted ten bonus points, he flopped down onto a moss-covered rock and waited for his classmates to return.  
  
All of a sudden, a large black creature bounded towards them, anxiety reflected in its beacon red eyes.  
  
"Hey, Opal! How come you're in the Garden? Weren't you supposed to wait outside like we told you?" FalconIce demanded in Zell's head.  
  
"Emergency!" Opal cried. "Unysis has disappeared, and I have a hunch that she might be in the Garden!"  
  
Zell leaped to his feet. "FalconIce! Can you sense her presence?"  
  
"Too many mortals around. They're throwing off my radar. I can't track her down as easily as I did in the woods."  
  
"Then we'll have to search for her…" Zell decided. "The hard way."  
  
  
  
"Um…why are we heading to the Lunar Base?"  
  
Demon Catastrophe stopped in mid-flight and glowered at his GF. "Do you not listen to my ravings? I said…we shall go there and rain upon those pathetic human scientists so they would not be able to continue their research. And so, I shall force them to cower at my feet, er…cower before me, and then they shall become my slaves for all eternity! HAHEHIHOHU!!!"  
  
"I hate that annoying laugh…" Kitiara murmured as she surged forward across the Great Esthar Plains towards the Lunar Base.  
  
"I spy with my two little eyes…" Demon Catastrophe drizzled several minutes later.  
  
"The Lunar Base?" Kitiara asked hopefully.  
  
"No!" Demon Catastrophe squalled (ehehehe…Leonhart reference). "Something on the ground! Perhaps it shall aid me in my pursuit for world domination! HAHEHIHOHU!!!"  
  
Kitiara rolled her eyes in vexation.  
  
"What are you standing there for, GF?!" Demon Catastrophe thundered. "Pick it up for me!"  
  
Still rolling her eyes, Kitiara bent over to the object and snatched it from the ground.  
  
"Well?!" Demon Catastrophe monsooned.  
  
"It is merely a crusty old flashlight," Kitiara deadpanned.  
  
"Aaah! But it is a shiny object!" Demon Catastrophe sprinkled with excitement. "You know how I love shiny objects! Put it in my inventory. But before you do that, do wipe it clean first."  
  
Kitiara let out an exasperated sigh and proceeded to sanitize the ancient artifact with the tip of her billowing red cape.  
  
All of a sudden, sooty black smoke began to trail out of the head of the flashlight and spread into the air above Kitiara. Wary of danger, Kitiara dropped the flashlight and brandished her sword.  
  
The dark miasma coalesced into a blurry shape, and slowly materialized into nothingness, revealing a four-legged figure hovering above them.  
  
"I am grateful that you have released me, O Vaporous Being," the dark fox- like spirit said without opening its mouth. "I am Dark Kitsune, Mystic of Darkness and Servant of the Midnight Harbinger. I have been imprisoned in that wretched object for several hundred years until you, O Wise and Most Considerate Life form, released me from the sinister depths of my incarceration. And for that…I shall be willing to lend you my service for a year."  
  
Demon Catastrophe blinked silently in awe and astonishment for several moments, then grinned…an evil, wicked grin. A cold-blooded, calculating grin. A grin in which several maleficent plots were envisaged, waiting to be carried out at the slightest opportunity.  
  
"And what CAN you do, Dark Kitsune?" Demon Catastrophe misted, half of his mouth curled up in a sinister smirk.  
  
Dark Kitsune read exactly what was in his mind, and smiled. "Oh…just about anything…"  
  
"Damn…where could she be?!" Zell muttered under his breath as he skidded to a stop in front of the Garden directory, glancing about him at the same time. He scanned the crowd for a familiar blonde maiden.  
  
"This sucks. We can't ask if anyone has spotted her. After all, only the pure of heart would be allowed to see her," FalconIce remarked.  
  
"Hey, Opal," Zell said to the alert form beside him. "Can you sniff her out?"  
  
That earned him a crimson glare. "Do you think I am a dog?"  
  
"Sorry, don't get touchy about…" He trailed off as he caught a glimpse of shimmering golden on the second floor. "Upstairs. Hurry!" Zell yelled as he dashed towards the elevator.  
  
Just as he reached it, the elevator doors opened with a ding, and a stoic, leather-clad youth emerged from it.  
  
"AIIIIIIEEE!!! It's HIM! Let me at him! Let me at him!" FalconIce shrieked in Zell's brain.  
  
"Ahem…" Squall Leonhart cleared his throat, raising his eyebrow at Zell.  
  
Zell looked puzzled for a moment. "Oh! Sorry, Squall," Zell said as he moved aside for the other SeeD cadet to pass. 


End file.
